1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to the field of microtechnology and nanotechnology and the production of integrated electrical components, namely microcoils, microtransformers and microcapacitors on a substrate. In particular, the invention relates to a special method for producing such microscopic and nanoscopic components, which method can be employed on a semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of Related Art.
For radiofrequency applications, it is necessary for coils having suitable inductance and capacitors having suitable capacitance to be integrated on the circuit. The general trend toward miniaturization requires that these devices can be produced as three-dimensional microcoils or microtransformers directly on surfaces of finished processed electronic components. However, the methods known to date lead to relatively space-consuming spirals in the region of the coils, which spirals, moreover, can only be produced in relatively complicated methods.
The published German patent application DE 196 40 676 A1 discloses for example a method for producing microcoils and microtransformers, in which a patternable layer is applied to a conductive start layer and is patterned in order to form a mold for a coil winding and coil winding material is subsequently deposited into the mold. After the mold has been filled, the patternable layer is removed and an insulation layer comprising a plastic film provided with an adhesive layer is applied in a panelizing manner by means of pressure and heat. These steps are repeated in accordance with the number of coil windings arranged one above the other. The microcoils produced in this way typically have diameters of a few μm. A significant miniaturization appears to be realizable only with difficulty by means of this known method. Moreover, this method with its individual method steps is extremely complicated.
In the field of capacitors, too, there is no known method which can be used to fabricate capacitors having nanoscopic dimensions with a tenable outlay.